1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image reproducing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus which is applicable to a digital camera for continuously reproducing a plurality of-still image signals having been recorded by compression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional image reproducing apparatuses of this kind, a plurality of still image signals are reproduced in order to provide motion images. In both cases of normal and high speed reproductions, it has been a practice to implement decompression on still image signals responsive to vertical synchronizing signals. In the normal reproduction, all the still image signals are decompressed every 1-frame period so that motion images can be reproduced at a normal rate. During high-speed reproduction, the still image signals to be decompressed are selected for example every other screen, i.e., time lapse operation for reproduction images, realizing high-speed reproduction of motion images.
Thus, in high speed reproduction, reproduction images undergo such time-lapse operation. This however results in a fear that an operator be not allowed to access a desired image. Moreover, the subject images are rendered awkward in motion due to time-lapse operation.
Therefore, it is a primary object of present invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus which is capable of reproducing all the still image signals regardless of the speed of reproduction.
According to the present invention, an image reproducing apparatus for continuously reproducing a plurality of still image signals recorded in a compression state, comprises: a decoder for decompressing one screen of the still image signals in response to a decompression instruction; a first instruction key for instructing normal reproduction; a first processor for generating the decompression instruction at a predetermined interval when the normal reproduction is instructed; a second instruction key for instructing high speed reproduction; and a second processor for generating the decompression instruction each time the one screen of still image signals is completed of decompression, when the high speed reproduction is instructed.
In one embodiment of the invention, a signal generator outputs timing signals at an interval of a predetermined frame period, wherein the first processor generates the decompression instruction in response to the timing signal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the decoder includes an end signal output circuit to output end signals each time one screen of still image signals have been decompressed, and the second processor generating the decompression instruction in response to the end signal.
In still another embodiment of the invention, if a mode set key sets a reproduce mode, a first memory controller writes the still image signals to the memory. A second memory controller reads from the memory the one screen of still image signals to be sent to the decoder based on the decompression instruction.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the still image signals are signals having been compressed on a screen-by-screen basis through a JPEG scheme. The still image signals constitute a motion image.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.